Warehouse 13 (Building)
This page is a layout of the Warehouse for this wiki. Exterior Rock Garden Created by Agent Aden Taylor, It's a place for Agents to step outside and relax. Greenhouse Built in 1949 at the request of the Innkeeper of the day, it is built on top of the hill where the Warehouse is hidden, within walking distance of the rock garden. Various flowers, herbs and produce are grown here. Ennis Obseratory Contructed in 1923, the Ennis Obserbatory was built to view celetrial bodies and quite possably track artifacts orbiting earth. A laser scope has a link to the Remati Shackle that provides power to the shackle's shield. Normally pointed at Alpha Centauri, a failsafe was added that shifts the scope to the planet Uranus which weakens the shield enough so that, in an emergency, Agents can enter and exit freely while objects such as cars cannot. Offices Warehouse Theater This area, once a banned agent's office, is now a small movie theater for Agents. The Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre is used to watch movies. Artie's Office Located at the front of the Warehouse, it is the primary office in the building. Contains the paper filing system, the main computer and the power-grid. See Artie's Office for a list of artifacts stored here. Felix's Office Located at the opposite end of the zipline. It contains a large work area for him to tinker with artifacts, several pens for housing the more animate experiments and a living space in a side-room. This contains a bed, couch, TV, shower, toilet and small kitchen, as well as a dummied down copy of the main Warehouse computer for emergencies. The entrance is known to be highly booby-trapped, only admins and Claudia can get in and out safely without an escort. Several of Hugo-1's turrets have been repurposed for the defense of this room. It was destroyed during the Von Dichi Saga, and rebuilt with better equipment and more solid framing. The shower pressure was also increased, to Felix's joy. Aden's Office Located near the Convention Aisle, he uses it to confirm which fandom an artifact came from. The floor is covered with a mat used to meditate. A hammock hangs in one side while on his desk sits a laptop and a model of his Session's completed universe, next to a statuette of Thoth and a framed picture of Soul Blake. A mannequin bearing a full set of Skyrim's Dragonscale armor (alongside various accessories) which Aden wore to a con stands nearby. Along the opposite wall is a bookcase filled with assorted fiction, fantasy and sci-fi novels, such as the Ender Saga. The bookcase's middle shelf holds Aden's personalized sword and dagger. Mr. Kipling's Office Its location is in The Library Sector, where it looks like a normal office that would be seen within an actual library. A few dark oak desks, coupled with lamps and some chairs; one has a typewriter he uses to write his stories on, while another has a laptop he uses to do other things on. There is also a cot in one corner and a record player set up with a stack of records near by. Every desk and chair is piled with books that he is either reading, or have been brought in to be added to the sector. It also has a door near by, attached to a door frame and on a stand leading no where so he could use his key to leave if he is needed somewhere. Though he has set up a few artifacts in the office to use. Myka is known to frequent the area from time to time. Also, if anyone wants to check out a book, he has a list of which books are artifacts, just so no one grabs one and activates it. Sandy's Office Located near the Samhain sector. Renson's Office Located near the Ovoid Quarentine, Nick mainly now runs the Ovoid Quarentine, due to the recent "Artifact Overflow" with all the new artifacts coming in. Brady's Office Located near the Science Section, Brady's Office is like the Pete Cave, a small 10ft x 10ft room hidden away by a sliding wall that was going to be used for storage but never was. The office is modest with only Brady's desk, a bookshelf of various genres, his element collection, a TV, and small trinkets from his journeys. He also keeps a panic button on one of the walls. Brady's office is currently kept locked. H.A.R.P. Office Found in one of the rooms off The Spiral. Each Consultant has a bed/cot area along the walls, each section has a different style for each one. Tyler has various things related to the game he's designing, primarily pictures of the classic mob; Bri has romance novels and clothes strewn about; Matt has video game cases and legos set up; Nikki has flower vases and music sheets; Blaine has several notebooks of coding tossed about. In the center of the room is a coffee table with beanbag chairs, recliners, and office chairs around it. In the corner is a Kuerig Coffee maker with a wide selection of fancy coffees and cocoas. Sections and Layout Ovoid Quarantine Artifacts recently collected are stored here until they can be properly shelved. Due to the variety of artifacts kept here, somtimes for long extended periods, disturbances are common. The whole section is covered by a neutralizer canvas tent to dampen the effects somewhat, and purple gloves must be worn at all times. Special goggles must also be worn at all times. Dark Vault The most Dangerous artifacts are stored here, as well as those which are sensory-activated with extreme danger. Each is put under it's own neutralizer stoplight to prevent any activations, the lights are active 24/7. Securely locked by a high-security passcode, with several entrances/exits. Each one entrance and exit has a separate high-security passcode. Zipline Improved using Arthur Claude Darby's Rope, when activated the rope trailing behind the harness goes slack, while the rope in from stays taut. Used in emergencies to prevent tailing. The zipline is used to quickly travel to certain parts of the Warehouse. Felix Draco's office is located direcly underneath the far end. Sparring Area An area for training with blades and/or martial arts artifacts. Private Quarters The private quarters are personal rooms designed to match an agent's personality, made with the power of Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori. Neutralizer Processing Centre Called 'The Gooery' informaly, it is where neutralizer is processed into the Warehouse's system. The pipes run straight into the Dark Vault, ensuring the supply is fresh, before running along pipes attached to the girders and through the walls. It eventually pools into a resivior underneath the Warehouse where it is de-toxified and recycled. Escher Vault Created by M.C. Escher while constructing Warehouse 13, it is made possible by placing the Cretan Labyrinth Archway on the door to a room containing M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball. Goggles fashioned from Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse Bottles are used for navigation. It is where non-artifact possessions of Bronzed individuals are stored for safety. IRS Quartum IRS stands for Imperium Romanum Sacrum (Latin for Holy Roman Empire). This is where all files from Warehouse 8 are stored. The Holy Roman Empire hosted Warehouse 8 in Germany from 1216-1517 and this is where all its' files are kept. Suspension Chamber Located near the Air-Space Section, this device is set up much like a anti gravity chamber, abling the operator to suspend and entrap an object in a energy field generated by Yuri Gagarin's Hockey Puck. Working like a turbine, the puck is spun in a circle around a large conduit below the ensnared item and then the energy is pumped into four coils that trap the item in a bubble of anti-gravity energy. The field surrounding the item also stops it from moving in any direction as it pushes from every angle. The chamber is mainly used for artifacts that must not touch another object for fear of activation or self-destruction. Arctic Section Sealed off from the rest of the Warehouse by being contained in a large iron dome, this section houses artifacts that must be kept at freezing temperatures, as well as artifacts that keep the area frozen. Parkas and snowshoes are provided at the entrance, and laminate tags are used instead of electronic ones. Due to the lack of technology present, managing these artifacts must be done manualy. Fear Section It is located just outside of the Dark Vault. Contains artifacts that primarily cause fear. It is the second stop for the fresh Neutralizer flow, to keep the artifacts calm. Origin Circle Artifacts that play a part in various myths are stored here. A pair of hammocks are stored near the Etir pool in the center for Old Bone and his companions. The Pantheon is housed inside of the Origin Circle. Olympia Contains artifacts from sports history, it has expanded in the last hundred years from the creation and rise of popularity of new sports. Tranquility Chamber Made an acoustic dead zone with the use of Buddhist Robe, this room houses artifacts that are activated by sound. Fire Aisle It is located on one end of the Warehouse, as far away from the art, music and money aisles as possible. For safety it is surrounded by a moat, and several fire extinguishers are stored at the end of each aisle. Hermes Wing Holds all artifacts that have teleportation abilities. Requires constant inventory checks due to the mobile nature of the artifacts it contains. Radiation Section Houses artifacts that absorb or release radiation and can cause radiation poisoning. It is heavily guarded with lead lined walls. Haz-Mat suits are provided, and Karen Silkwood's Shower is located near the entrance. Trap Aisle Recently cleaned up, it has artifacts that possess trapping properties. It is directly across from the Escape Aisle. It is recommended to enter with a buddy. Escape Aisle An extremely small section, it is located straight across the Trap Aisle. Comic Book Vault Contains artifacts spawned from over fifty years of comic book characters. Located near the Convention Aisle. Music Corner Located in one corner of the Warehouse, it keeps all music related artifacts on its shelves. The floor is heavily muffled to avoid excess noise, which may disturb some of the more sensitive artifacts. The Hoax Foyer It is located near the Ovoid Quarantine to hold all artifacts stemming from hoaxes. Ancient Archives It houses artifacts mainly from ancient civilizations and a that do not particularly fit anywhere else. Contains the Anubis Shrine pyramid and most of the inventory of Warehouse 2. Located not far from the Ovoid Quarantine. Holiday Section Located next to the Aisle of Noel and the Samhain Sector, it holds various holiday artifacts. Grimm Sector House artifacts relating to fairy tales. The effects of one of the artifacts has turned the section into a fairy tale forest scene. Graveyard Houses artifacts made of body parts of living creatures and other artifacts related directly to the dead. Plants and the like are not included. Old Bone was (temporarily) buried here as a joke for a new Agent. Maritime Section Also called the Dry Docks, ships, boats and other sea-going vessels are stored here. The shelves at the entrance play host to nautical and pirate artifacts. Memory Vault This section contains the Round Table, which acts as a Warehouse time capsule. Eldunari Contains the heart of the Warhouse, represented by glyphs and fires. The health of the Warehouse is shown by the activity and quantity of the glyphs, as well as the intensity of the flames. When a new Warehouse is built and the artifacts transported, the fires in the old one dwindle and must be reignited with Hephaestus' Anvil. Aesir Arboretum The location the Tree of Idun, the mind of the Warehouse. It's exact location is unknown, but it is always the last artifact to leave a Warehouse during transport. Because of it's specific powers tied to the Warehouse itself, only the Caretaker can know where the Tree is hidden. Protocols Falcon-Scott Protocol In the event of a biological agent or if under siege by intruders, agents can activate the Falcon-Scott protocol in which reduces the temperature of the entire Warehouse to sub-zero temperatures to preserve the artifacts and kill all organisms inside. Ennis Failsafe Protocol In the event of the Warehouse officals becoming trapped outside of the shielding once the Servian Protocol is active. An agent can travel to the Ennis Obsertory and re-align the laser scoping system from Alpha Centuri to Uranus, allowing the sheild to be weak enough to allow people to walk through the shield. Horrea Galbae Protocol When a artifact is brought into the Warehouse and is too large to fit through the main entrance or cannot be dismantled, the Horrea Galbae Protocol can activated. When activated the Warehouse's entire front folds open to allow the artifact to be placed on a magnetic girder and wheeled into the Warehouse to be stored. Servian Protocol Protocol for when the Remati Shackle is active and the Warehouse is under attack. The Coup D'état Protocol In the event of the Host Government attempting to seize control of the Warehouse, the Servian Protocol is activated along with the Coup Protocol, in which defenses are activated and the shield is activated. At that instant, the Regents meet at a undisclosed location to plot the moving of the Warehouse to another host country at that moment. When under attack, the Regents employ the use of Emiliano Zapata's Ascot to remove all ties with the current government and bury any trace of Warehouse 13. Abandoned Protocols *'Origami Protocol:' Proposed by M.C. Escher during the original Warehouse 13 (before the fire) where in the event of the Warehouse under attack, the Warehouse would fold in on itself to protect the artifacts. *'M.A.A.D Protocol:' The MADD Protocol (Mutually Assured Artifact Destruction) was a abandoned protocol talked about by Regents after the Cuban Missile Crisis in the 1960s in which involved the whole Warehouse becoming engulfed by a miniature black hole. During the height of the Cold War, a plan was discussed to implement a plan if the world were engulfed in a nuclear war, where the Warehouse might fall into the wrong hands if the Regents were to parish in the fallout. Spearheaded by the Head Regent at the time, Amir Stanislavsky, he pushed the regents to implement this plan and argued that to protect the Warehouse, it would need to be erased from existence from a miniature black hole. Thankfully, the plan never got past the planning stage and the plan was stored in the regent archives. Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Infotmation